


Caught

by angeoltaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac catches Enjolras sneaking into the apartment Enjolras shares with Combeferre just as Courfeyrac himself is sneaking out of it. </p><p>Requested by tumblr user arsenic-and-old-gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Enjolras was pretty sure that, if he made it back by seven thirty, he'd get in alright without Combeferre knowing a thing. It wasn't that he  _ wanted _ to keep his relationship with Grantaire a secret, but it was all so new and exciting, and he wanted to keep the little fluttery feeling he got in his stomach and the blush that rose on his cheeks each time Grantaire had said he loved him to himself just for one day more, at least.

So that morning he'd kissed Grantaire goodbye and set off, stalking around the corners of each street quickly and discreetly, his head ducked and his shoulders hunched as if someone was following him. His paranoia was a little stupid, yes, but not entirely unjustified; it was entirely unheard of that Enjolras would be up any time before eleven on a Sunday morning, and it would only take one of his friends to spot him for a group text message to be sent out suggesting that Enjolras was up to no good. And Enjolras, they had all agreed on several occasions, was a terrible liar.

When he approached his apartment building, he darted straight up the staircase towards the apartment he shared with Combeferre on the fifth floor. He dug his keys out of his pocket two floors up, so as to not make too much noise, and took his time unlocking and opening the door as silently as possible when it came to it.

He opened the door only a few inches at first, listening – the apartment was silent, and Enjolras' timing must have been perfect. He slid through a small gap and closed the door with only the click of the lock going back into place to be heard.

Sighing with relief, Enjolras peeled off his coat and hung it on the rack beside the door, next opting to slip off his shoes and place his satchel down beside them. Beneath his coat his shirt was creased with a few of the buttons left open, and his jeans were hanging lower on his waist then he usually wore them. He considered changing into something less suspicious, but then again, Combeferre wouldn't get up for another half an hour, at least. He had plenty of time, so he headed towards the kitchen where the coffee machine was practically screaming his name by now, and-

“Well well well, Enjolras! Good to see you, man! My my – ruffled shirt, a couple of red marks tucked beneath your hair there. And where might have you been?”

Enjolras spun around with his eyes wide, his hands balling into fists at his sides as he spotted Courfeyrac a few metres away, sitting on the living room sofa with one shoe on and the other in his hand. He dropped the shoe to the floor and instead surveyed Enjolras, his expression quickly turning from surprised to smug.

“I, uh,” Enjolras stammered; he squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into his palms, searching desperately for an excuse. The aforementioned idea of him being an appalling liar suddenly became very relevant, and very distracting.

“Go on,” Courfeyrac prompted impatiently.

“I went out for a run.” Enjolras scolded himself the minute the words had left his mouth, and even begun to question his own intelligence. _Seriously, Enjolras? Running. Way to land yourself in it._

Sure enough, Courfeyrac didn't even come close to buying it. “A run? In jeans and a rather fitted coat? R _ i _ ght.”

Enjolras sought to change the subject quickly, feeling the heat rising rapidly to his cheeks, even spreading to his neck and his chest. “What're  _ you _ doing here, anyway?”

“Ooh, you caught me,” Courfeyrac chuckled, shrugging in easy and shameless defeat. “Seriously, Enjolras? Even you can't be that oblivious. Ferre and I...?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively for emphasis.

“What? Oh. _Oh._ ” 

“Yeah. How could you not have noticed? We've been going for a good couple of months now. We usually go to mine, but Marius was in last night, for once, and we didn't want to disturb him. You, however, are completely dead to the world when you sleep, and even Patria can barely distract you when you're working on an essay, so we figured you were less easy to become suspicious. Combeferre can be very loud sometimes – heck _I_ can be very loud sometimes - and Ferre does this thing where-”

“Courf, please, for the love of all things good – shut up!” Enjolras was blushing furiously now for entirely different reasons. Courfeyrac laughed heartily.

“Fine, fine. I can understand that you don't want to know about the _incredible_ sexual relations between your two best friends,” he sighed. “But anyway, don't let me distract you with my tales of passionate love-making.” Cue a disgusted groan from Enjolras. “Where have you been this morning, mister? Running, was it?” He raised his eyebrows knowingly, and Enjolras smothered his face with his hands.

“I was running,” he decidedly insisted. His lie was so damn obvious that it made even _him_ want to laugh.

“Enjolras, I've known you since you were five, and you do _not_ run.”

“Well, I...do now.”

“Yeah, right.” There was a brief pause where Enjolras swore he could hear his own heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest. “Anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar, Enjolras?”

“A terrible one,” Enjolras surrendered, a frustrated whine escaping from the back of his throat. He glared at Courfeyrac for a moment, scowling as the other man placed his chin on his palms and grinned over at him.

“So where were you?”

“Coffee with Feuilly.”

“Shall I text him and ask?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because he...doesn't have a phone right now.”

“Yup, that's _definitely_ it. Enj, if you're gonna lie, do it well, at least.”

“I'm not lying!”

“Tell your face that.”

“Fine,” Enjolras huffed, flicking on the coffee machine. His mouth was suddenly very dry. “I was with...someone.”

“Someone?”

“Do I have to say it?”

“Duh.”

“I was with Grantaire.” He pressed his lips tightly together, a poor attempt to stop the words escaping, or to at least keep any further details inside.

Courfeyrac's jaw dropped – actually physically dropped open, teen drama style – and after taking a moment to let the information sink in, he shook his head and smiled widely.

“Enjolras doing the walk of shame. I'd never thought I'd have seen the day,” he teased.

“It was _not_ the 'walk of shame',” he dismissed defensively. “I've got nothing to hide; I'm not ashamed. We just haven't told anybody yet.”

“I knew you guys would get your shit together! Aww, congrats, buddy.” He got up and wondered through to the kitchen, clapping Enjolras on the shoulder and almost guffawing. 

“Courfeyrac, shut up!” Enjolras hissed. “You'll wake Ferre.”

“And that's a problem because...?” He took a seat at the breakfast bar. “Oh, and I'll have no milk three sugars, please.”

He reluctantly pulled another mug down from the cupboard. “Because you cannot tell anybody about this, Courfeyrac. Grantaire and I haven't discussed it yet, and-”

“How long has this been going on for? This little _thing_ with Grantaire?”

“A-a-a few months...”

“You've been keeping it from us for _this long_?” Courfeyrac gasped and placed his hands across his chest mockingly. “Enjolras, I'm offended. I'm very offended.”

“What've you said this time, Enj?” came a groan from the kitchen doorway. Both men turned to find Combeferre with his dressing down draped over his shoulders and his glasses askew atop his nose. Courfeyrac jumped up form his stool and went to straighten out those glasses, making a point of giving Combeferre a long and lingering kiss while Enjolras was watching. Combeferre hummed appreciatively, then turned his attention to the brooding Enjolras in the corner of the kitchen.

“Oh, ignore him, the grump,” Courfeyrac dismissed. “He was just telling me all about his little rendezvous with our darling cynic.”

“Grantaire?” Combeferre didn't even try and sound surprised, but he did sound a little more sympathetic and a whole lot less intruding than Courfeyrac. 

“Yes, Grantaire,” giggled Courfeyrac, dragging Combeferre over to sit down with him. “He just got back as I was leaving. Caught like a deer in the headlights, bless him.”

“It's not funny,” Enjolras growled, though he could barely be heard over the combined sound of the coffee machine and Courfeyrac's babbling.

Combeferre cleared his throat. “I'm guessing he knows about us?”

“Oh, yeah,” Courfeyrac shrugged. “It was about time we told the others, anyway. You okay with that?”

“Of course I am,” Combeferre beamed, leaning forward to draw Courfeyrac into another kiss.

Enjolras threw the spoon he was using down on the counter. “This is a kitchen, guys. Please.”

“Come on, Enj! We're just trying to make you a little more comfortable opening up about Grantaire!” As much as Enjolras loved Courfeyrac, he was only seconds from punching him in the face. “Or open up _for_ Grantaire...”

“You're not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Never.”

“Marvellous.” He turned off the coffee machine and trudged out of the kitchen.

“But what about my coffee?” Courfeyrac called after him.

“Make your own damn coffee!”

Enjolras sulked off to his bedroom, where he flopped onto his bed and took his phone from his pocket. I unlocked it and flicked through the numbers until he found the one he was looking for. He opened up a new text message, his fingers lingering over the keys as he searched for the right words to say.

_**Enjolras to Grantaire:** I got caught. By Courfeyrac. Give it an hour and everyone will know. I'm sorry. Xx” _

He tapped his fingers against his legs as he anxiously awaited a reply; his phone buzzed only seconds later.

_**Grantaire to Enjolras:** no worries, already been questioned by jehan – turns out you weren't quiet enough after all ;) nevermind. love you xx _

Enjolras couldn't help the smile that blossomed across his features, or the butterflies that flapped their wings gleefully in his abdomen.

_**Enjolras to Grantaire:** Love you too :) xx _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original request: I would love to see Courfeyrac and Enjolras catching each other doing the 'walk of shame'--Enjolras sneaking back into the apartment he shares with Combeferre as Courfeyrac is sneaking out of it. (I'm seeing this as Enjolras being mortified and Courf thinking it's *hilarious* but take it as you will)
> 
> I think the relationships mentioned ended up a little cuter than I originally planned. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Kudos, comments and general feedback are always much appreciated :D
> 
> I take fic requests over on my [tumblr,](http://angeoltaire.tumblr.com) so if you have any requests then feel free to drop them by my askbox.


End file.
